Maybe
by kissables333
Summary: Requested.


_A oneshot request for Noragirl._

_

* * *

_"Risa, he's coming this way!" her friend squealed. The annoying sound itself was enough of a reminder for Marisa Smithson as to why she didn't spend much time with other girls her age.

"Who's coming?" she sighed in boredom.

"Harry Potter!" her rather annoying friend replied. "Quick, how's my hair?"

"Who cares?" Marisa asked. "Who cares about your hair and who cares if some kid is coming this—"

"He's _Harry _Potter."

"Yeah, and everyone thought he was a nutter for the entirety of last year. Including you!"

"Well," Marisa's friend sniffed indignantly, "That was last year when he was crazy and this is this year where he's the Chosen One."

Marisa couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "He's not the Chosen One. He's the one who probably started that rumor. He probably _likes _all the attention." Marissa intoned with another roll of her eyes as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Risa! Shh! He'll hear you!" Mandy hissed.

"I don't care. Look Mandy, if you want to spend your time watching Harry Potter," she rolled her eyes again, "drink butterbeer all day, go ahead. I would rather spend my time doing _anything else_." Marissa turned on her heel and left.

Unbeknownst to the curly-headed brunette, Harry Potter had heard her entire spiel about him. Unable to stop himself, he watched the sardonic Ravenclaw stomp off.

Moments later, Marissa found herself among her truest friends. Terry, Michael, Anthony, Kevin, and Stephen could be found huddled before the fenced off entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"You scared, boys?" she called out. Much to her amusement, every one of them jumped.

"Shut up Smithson." Kevin laughed as they welcomed her into their circle. "Where have you been? The trip is almost half-over."

"With Mandy." Marisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to try to get along with girls…and you know…actually have _friends _that aren't just…us." Michael said.

"Merlin knows I need friends outside you lot. You're enough to drive me bloody crazy." she teased. "I tried spending time with Mandy but Potter walked into the Three Broomsticks and she went all…" Risa looked at a loss for words. "She looked star-struck." Risa shrugged. "I don't want to deal with that."

"One day, Risa, you're going to meet some guy that does that to you too." Anthony said, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Then you're going to eat your words."

Risa rolled her eyes and shoved Anthony's arm off of her. "She's not in love with the kid. She just likes the fact that he's famous. And _he _certainly doesn't mind the attention."

"What is up with you and Potter?" Kevin asked with a laugh. "You're always ragging on him."

"He's just…He's so…I think he likes all the attention he gets."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Have you ever even talked to the kid?"

"Well…no," Risa shrugged. "But—"

"Well then stop judging him until you do." Anthony said as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

Risa rolled her eyes and hoped that would never happen.

"You don't like me, do you?"

Risa's wish did not come true. It was only days later that she was paired with Harry Potter for a project in Charms.

"Look," she sighed as she opened her textbook, "Let's just get his over with."

"That's not a response." he said as he reached across the library table and closed her textbook. "Why don't you like me?"

"I don't _have _to like you, Potter. Just because you're the Chosen One—"

To Marissa's surprise, he looked annoyed at her calling him the Chosen One. "Look, this isn't about that. _That's _stupid because I'm not the Chosen One. What I'm trying to say is you've never spoken to me. You don't know—"

"I don't need to. I know what you're like."

"How can you possibly?"

"I just do."

"So, what? You just think I like the fame and the attention?" he asked angrily. "You ever think about _why _I'm famous? Huh? Or did you just jump straight to judging me?"

"Potter—"

"Voldemort killed my parents. I was a baby; he tried to kill me and it didn't work. Suddenly, I'm famous for something I didn't even have any control over! Suddenly I'm famous and an orphan. Not that it will matter to you, but I'm rather have my parents alive than be famous!"

"Potter, I didn't—"

"My first year I had to face him again. I didn't have a choice. I never had a _real _choice. Voldemort picked me! He marked me with the goddamn scar and made me his enemy. I don't want to be famous! I don't want this scar on my forehead. My second year, I didn't want to have to slay a serpent! But I did because this life was thrust upon me and if I don't do it, no one else will."

"Harry—"

"My fourth year, I was transported to a graveyard in the middle of nowhere. I watched Cedric die! Do you think that I enjoyed that because it got me more fame? No one believed me when I said he was back and now that there's proof I'm some kind of hero!"

Marissa had judged him unfairly. She knew that now.

"I would gladly trade all of it for my parents." he murmured.

"Harry…I—"

"What? Going to tell me I still love fame more than anything? Going to tell me I'm arrogant or—"

"I'm sorry."

"Going to— What?"

Marissa sighed. "I'm sorry."

"One more time?" Harry asked again.

"I'm sorry!" she said loudly. "I…I miss judged you."

"Well…it's alright." Harry said sheepishly.

"I just…I thought you were full of yourself."

"Yeah, I got that vibe from you."

Rolling her eyes, she stuck of her hand to him. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Good." Marissa nodded. "Maybe we can…get to know each other." she suggested slowly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Maybe we can." he agreed.


End file.
